


Children of those above

by blueish_Green_rabbit



Category: No Fandom, Original Work
Genre: Explicit Language, Modern fantasy setting, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Violence, more characters to come in time, more tags to come, one to three chapters a week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-08-19
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:01:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 3
Words: 992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25395817
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueish_Green_rabbit/pseuds/blueish_Green_rabbit
Summary: Many people wonder if the is a higher power, well there is many gods  most of them adulterous  monogamy meant nothing to them  this story is one of mystery  so get ready
Comments: 1





	1. Chapter 1

"HELLO EVERYBODY" faith yelled at the top of her lungs standing in front of the large stone gates academy "how's everyone today" looking at all of there expressions "not that good, alright.well anyways I'm here to welcome you all to the school Wich we will spending most of the next winter, that being said there is one person in your group that's been here before."

"That would be me" jack spoke up with a smug tone "ah here he is well you can go ahead and head in and get to your room." Faith said while pointing behind her twords the gate "well thank you miss faith" jack the annoyingly smug teenager said whipping his head around to get his shoulder length hair out of his face "well" faith started "does anyone have any more questions" "YES!" a voice from the back practically yelling "oh." A tall rather young man walked through the very small crowd most of the crowd was full of human mixed with animals and other mutations of some kind, "were is my brother." the brunette said in an extremely intimating tone faith seemed taken aback " well I'm not sure but we will get back to you on that but for now-" faith was cut off by the sound of a hair raising scream as the crowd heard the scream only three of them ran in faith trying to stop them got pushed back it only took thirty seconds to make it to were the scream came from "THE CAFETERIA" the tall one Said throwing off his jacket preparing for what's behind the door slamming open the door 

"what the hell." "ah help please!" the girl backed into a corner pleaded the boy who was holding a knife 

time seemed to freeze when the boy turned around "Ritchie!" The tall boy yelled "BEN!"


	2. meeting up again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> an unknown half blood is introduced to a world completely unknown to him accompanied by his brother

"Ritchie!" " Ben" " what the hell are you doing here!" the long haired boy yelled at his who seemed to be his brother "good question I could ask you the same thing." 

"well I was dragged here against my will and then I broke out and now I'm here" Benjamin was in disbelief about his brother being here and then he heard faith gasping for air behind him and then the question came flowing from his mouth "what is he doing here,why is he here, he shouldn't be here,how did you get him here!" faith still out of air bearly getting the words out "listen (gasp)I was..(gasp)going(gasp)to tell you but( gasp) you ran off."

"(Sigh) your kidding me" "BRO!" Ritcherd piping up "dude we're in the blue blazes are we." "um well remember when I told you that magic and all that stuff was real." "yeah." "well that's we're we are, basically a school for magic." "oh well then that is...." "listen I know this is hard to process but-" "FUCKING AWESOME" "ow my ears" Roby said half joking.Liz one of the half human half snake girls slithering next to the brothers "well this reunion is nice and but I need to ask a question...WHO THE HELL ARE YOU TWO!"

Ben speaking up "names Ben and this is my brother" "well can I ask why your were holding a knife." Liz ask worried "hey I was brought here without my permission so I started to try to get the hell out and then I got caught and I didn't wanna get thrown in a cell or somethin so.... yeah" "well how'd that turn out." 

"I'd say pretty frickin well givin the fact that I met up with Ben again." "So your Bro's name is Ben but I didn't catch your name?" "oh it Ritchie." " nice to meet -" "HEY" faith suddenly shouted " come on everyone we're going to a campus wide meeting so hurry up!" "Well come on guys let's get going" Ben said walking out the door 

as everyone on campus made to the stage the meeting has started this is were the story starts


	3. Back story

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Faith retells the story of how there came to be evil and good ,an interesting question to be sure but we're does the line of evil and good start and stop who knows

as the entire school made there way to the stage a microphone sat there along with faith something about her rubbed Ritchie the wrong way it was this feeling she gave off as if she was hiding something 

"Hello everyone my name is faith daughter of mendax the god of lies and storytelling, that aside I'm not sure if all of you know exactly how this school came to be it is a looong story but we only have so long so." Ritchie almost threw up hearing how happy she sounded not because he didn't like her being happy there was just something about it,it almost sounded creepy 

"So it all started when most of the gods had felt bad for what they had created the was no order, it was nothing but death...but then the god of life the one who started it all knelt down creating the first humans giving part of him self to create us." 

She had put her head down as if she was sad, but then shot her head up with excitement with a smile "and that's how we came to be,any questions." 

Jack shot his hand up with an angry smile on his face "yes jack" faith said with an odd tiredness in her voice as if she was a mother dealing with a spoiled brat "yes I just wanted to ask when are the trials" "trials" Ritchie whispered to himself "yeah" Ben chimed in "well see in this school,there's trials and there basically battles of some form we're two or more people go head on in some different type of trial non violent mostly."

Ritchie trying to process what he'd just been told turned his attention back to faith who was halfway through her sentence but from what he'd gathered these trials would take place in about a week "oh great" 

what would happen next I wonder   
Next chapter soon


End file.
